Hero's Gift
by Mizaii
Summary: Spiritshipping AU. Judai receives a gift of encouragement from a kind stranger. Fluffy (maybe) oneshot.


**A/N: yay my first story (on here) and of course it revolves around spiritshipping.. Anyways, this AU is placed in a time where Judai and Johan are just children, so keep their ages in mind and enjoy~**

* * *

The boy stood over the desk, his face contorted in blatant disgust.

"What _is_ this?" He spat at his peer, leaning in closer for a better look. Propped onto the worn desk was a statue, sloppily hand made from clay the color of dun. Deformed and partly lop sided, it was evidently molded by the uneasy hands of a young child.

"It's.. a hero.." Judai whispered weakly from behind his desk, in defense of his creation. The boy tilted his head in puzzlement, eyeing the statue curiously, in resemblance of a cat.

"Rather ugly if you ask me." A crude grin split across his face, striking Judai with a feeling of apprehension.

"But I guess it fits someone like you." Laughing, the boy pivoted on his heel, toddling back towards his own table in preparation for class. Leaving a teary eyed Judai in his wake.

A hiccup escaped him, as he looked down to his 'hero' in dismay. It was true, after all, his statue wasn't much to look at. Cracked and faded, even when it had been new it didn't appear as something great, but still.. it was his, wasn't it? Weren't you supposed to feel pride in your own work?

"Maybe for an artist.." He mumbled faintly to himself, knocking over his statue in rejection. But after all, he was no artist..

"Why'd you do that?" A sudden question sounded from behind, startling Judai back into reality. Turning, he was graced with the familiar sight of a boy, no older than him. Johan, as he had once heard their teacher call him.

"W-what?" He stammered pathetically, trying to wipe the salty tears that streamed from his bright eyes.

"Your hero.. Do you not like it?" Johan inquired simply, slowly reaching for the toppled statue. Judai watched quietly as the strange boy set his creation upright on the table again, seemingly marveling at it.

He himself shook his head defiantly, despite his original opinion to keep it there.

"No.. I don't.. I don't need it anymore." Johan tilted his head, looking disappointed by the decision.

"But.. I thought you liked- Judai suddenly lashed out, swiping the statue back off the desk and sending it spiraling to the floor.

"I said _no_!" He huffed, glaring to the ground in embarrassment. "I don't need something.. Like that.." Johan stared at him, all eyes now pointed to them from the sudden outburst.

Silently, Johan backed away, collecting the abandoned hero carefully, trying not to cause further damage.

"Alright.." and with that he retreated back to his own seat, holding the figure close to his chest.

* * *

Judai stood rigidly in place, his hands shaking with hesitation. Johan waited before him, arms outstretched to present a small box.

"Wh-what're you.." Judai stuttered, his cheeks marked by evident embarrassment as the neatly wrapped gift was pressed into his hands. Johan simply offered him a small smile,

"I thought you might need it.." Without another word he turned and went on his way, leaving a flustered Judai behind.

Slowly, he unwrapped it, prying it open with care. Looking in, his eyes widened considerably at what was left within. There, placed carefully under wrappings, lay his hero.

The once cracked statue now appeared perfectly repaired, almost as it was before Judai had worn down the clay from taking it everywhere. He'd first made the model nearly two years prior, and it now looked better than ever.

It had become worn, chipped, and ultimately cracked all over, but now..

Gingerly, he took the statuette in his own hands, marveling at the smooth feeling it now held.

..it looked wonderful..

"Why.. Johan..?" He hardly knew the boy after all, so why had he done something this.. Generous? It seemed unnatural for a child so young to do something like this. Looking back into the box, something new caught his eye.

Tucked neatly within all the thin wrappings was a small, folded card. Collecting it, he glanced over the sloppy writing scribbled onto it. And what he found there, made him smile.

"_Everybody needs a hero, I thought you might want yours._" He slowly drew the statue close to his chest, feeling a new sense of pride in it. It wasn't just his anymore.. Johan had brought it back again, even when it was unwanted.. he took the time to fix something that might not have been met with gratification.

"Johan.." The name brought even more comfort to him, knowing that he was the one behind this.

It seemed there were still some kind people in his life worth worrying about.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, just a short little one shot to get things moving along for me ^-^ Hopefully I'll get around to writing some longer works, but for now I'll stick to simple fluffy things.**

**Well I hope it was somewhat enjoyable to read, and please review~**

**-M**


End file.
